


Ghost

by ridgeline



Category: Unnatural (Japan TV)
Genre: Dubious Morality, Emotional Hurt No Comfort, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Major Character Injury, Manipulation, 不気味, 连环杀手！木林
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 04:09:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14035875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ridgeline/pseuds/ridgeline
Summary: 每个星期一，中堂都会去东京郊外探监，风雨无阻。木林南云在那里等着他。





	Ghost

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇的灵感其实是来自于最终话播放前，剧组的一系列？？？！！！预告和木林那张背着光的相片。特别是发现预告片里面中堂和木林说完话离开，木林在他背后笑了之后，有了‘如果木林是真凶的话，会是什么样的发展？’的念头，于是就有了这个短篇。所以这一篇充满了各种妄想和道德可疑的设定，如果不能接受，请不要看下去。
> 
> 总之我写得很开心，也希望你看得开心。
> 
> 标题和开头引用的歌词来自Sir Sly的歌曲。

Go ahead and stand up straight, straight against the wall.

 

 

外面传来了整齐划一的口号声，“一，二！一，二！”，伴随着响亮的踏步声。听到这声音，会见室里面坐着的几个人都直起了身子，看向门口的方向。“一，二！”随着最后一声口号，有人大声地说出报道。又是好一会儿沉默，然后会见室的大门终于开了，在两个狱警的陪伴下，刚搜完身的囚犯们鱼贯而入。

他们全部穿着统一的灰色制服，拘谨地四处张望，寻找来探望自己的亲属，一旦发现了熟悉的脸庞，就一鞠躬，腼腆地在对面坐下。因为是星期一，所以来探监的没多少人。很快，房间里面还站着的就只剩一个人了。

木林南云孤零零地站着，他左右看了一下，发现中堂之后，就径直走了过来。

“好久不见了。”他说，腼腆地笑了一下，在中堂对面坐下，双手平放在塑料桌上，“开了两个小时车，路上很挤吧？”

按照规定，中堂的双手也平摊在窄小的塑料桌上，距离木林的手不到五厘米。他盯着桌子，一句话也不说，只是安静地体会着一阵翻搅而撕裂的恶心感受，一如既往。

在他们周围，其他人已经开始交谈了起来，隔着隐形的栅栏，看起来像是父子的，看起来像是夫妻的，看起来像是兄弟姐妹的，都看着对方，谨慎地说着话。狱警坐在角落里面，盯着每一个人，确保任何任何接触。

“中堂先生可以不用来的。”木林说，“既然这么痛苦，还是每个星期都来一次，也不是不明白中堂先生的感受，都是我的错。但是差不多可以放过自己了吧？”

中堂抬起头，看着他。

“闭嘴。”中堂说。

他的声音足够平静，但是狱警还是看了过来，目光警惕，一旦意识到是他们，那目光就变得嫌恶。

没有被判死刑的连环杀手，会感到厌恶也是理所当然的吧。

木林心不在焉地挠了挠脸颊，比起刚进监狱的时候，他胖了不少，新剃的头发短到几乎露出头皮，眼眶下面有睡眠不足的深黑色眼圈。变得陌生的样貌看起来，几乎才像是他的本来面目。

他的颧骨上多了一道伤口，虽然贴着止血胶布，但是明显已经发炎了，周边变成了粉红色。

“好吧，为了不让中堂先生白跑一趟，我还是汇报一下最近的情况吧。”他说。

“本周基本上没有什么大事，周三的时候，因为我报道的时候双手没有交叠，所以被点名了一次，扣了一分，但是目前我们房间还是可以看电视的。最近很喜欢月曜夜未眠，说来也奇怪，以前明明完全不感兴趣，是不是因为没有其他选择了呢？松子真是了不起的人啊，虽然说的话未免也太毒舌了。是不是因为觉得自己与众不同，不会被重视，所以才敢说呢？周二的时候，我终于升到了四级工，可喜可贺，工资也跟着涨了。这样的话，终于能够买内衣了，公家发的实在是太宽大了。听说到了二级工的时候，我也可以每个月可以看一次电影了，还有饮料和点心吃。这样真的好吗？用纳税人的钱让罪大恶极的家伙看是枝裕和的电影，不过肯定有这样做的道理吧。”

他絮絮叨叨地说下去，全是些不重要的东西，和上个星期几乎没有区别。中堂听着，每个细节都显得十分鲜明，他可以感觉到自己的呼吸正在逐渐变得清浅，额头一阵抽痛。

木林表情平静，无动于衷地说着自己的事情，偶尔，他看向中堂，目光里面带着同情。

无形的栅栏悬在空气里面，由规则和狱警的目光组成。

“——所以，这个星期我过得还不错，虽然电动剃须刀的电池快用完了，离下次补充还有两个星期，真让人头痛，不过也就是这样。那么，中堂先生过得怎么样呢？还在UDI吗？”

中堂举起双手，使劲地揉了揉脸。

“你关心什么？”他说。

“很多事情，像是中堂先生有没有好好吃饭，好好睡觉，每天有没有过度工作，像这样的事情。中堂先生上次吃饭是什么时候？”

低沉的笑声从中堂喉咙里面溢了出来，他摇了摇头，举起一只手，在狱警警告的视线里面，再次放下。

“你是喜剧演员啊。”中堂说。

木林也跟着笑了起来，他的双手依然安分地放在桌子上，一动不动。

“差不多吧。”他说，“演技很厉害，是不是？”

“差不多可以拿到学院奖了。”

“真让人不好意思。”

“你父母已经不来看你了吧。”中堂说。

他看着木林。

木林的视线转向一边，眉头皱起，冷漠的脸庞上无动于衷，差不多一年前开始，他就已经不再摆出那副假笑的样子了，可能终究是厌倦了。在中堂的视线下，他假装出一幅伤心的样子，然后释然。

“嗯，去年就不来了。也不能怪他们啦，毕竟我是个不肖子，简直就是人渣。”

“垃圾。”

“社会败类。”

好像有什么东西很好笑一样，他们一起笑了一会儿，周围的人转过头来看着他们，就像是觉得他们疯了一样。

“你母亲的身体好像很不好，审讯之后，听说中风了？”中堂说。

“是啊，毕竟上了年纪。”木林摇头，“中堂先生真是越来越不正常了。”

“是吗？”

“眼神好像就是在说‘可惜我的速度比子弹慢太多了，不然就算是被打死也要杀了你’一样。做不到，才说着不适合自己的话吧。”

“狗屎，不要假装得好像很了解我一样。”

“是吧，可能我一点也不了解中堂先生。虽然是那样的关系，不过有时也会想，中堂先生可能有我完全不了解的一面。”

中堂的膝盖在桌子下抖得厉害，他没说话，只是按住自己的腿，肩膀耸起，紧绷的脸庞尽量不流露出任何感情。他瞪着木林，木林看着他，好脾气地微笑起来。

“那个时候，我是真的想过和中堂先生一起死的。”他说，平静地。“不过这个时候说，听起来也只像是借口吧。”

木林的视线停留在他的脖子上，今天天气太热，中堂没有拉起外套的拉链。他很清楚，脖子上那道浅白色的、皱缩的伤疤看起来一目了然。

“中堂先生和我之间的时机好像总是不太巧。”他继续说。

几年前，中堂刚出院的时候，三澄医生曾经问过他真的没问题吗，也推荐了几间复健的医院。不过他都拒绝了。没有什么东西是他不知道的，出了院之后，他就不想在医院里面继续浪费时间了。虽然失血过多带来的昏迷最终留下了残疾，但万幸的是他的双手没有受影响。只要还能工作，就没有问题。

 _我说的不是中堂医生的腿……_ ，他还是可以想起三澄的话，她没有说完。

不过他懂她的意思。

“说得好像跟真的一样，不过我看你倒是很活蹦乱跳。如果久部没有阻止你，现在你已经在开罗群岛了吧。”

“我是真心的哦。”

“不如自尽证明一下吧。”

“中堂先生真是变了，尽说些笑话。”

在他们斜对面的那一桌，突然有人哭了起来。犯人手足无措地看着家属，不敢触碰对方，断断续续的抽噎声在房间里面回荡。没有人说话，沉默弥漫着。

“那家伙，还有20年哦。”木林说，注意到中堂的视线，轻轻地点了点头，“好像是为了他妹妹贩毒，不过妹妹生了病，撑不到他出狱的时候了。”

哭声逐渐停止了，那个女人依然弯着腰，她擦掉了眼泪，对着对面的犯人假装出笑容，那人也假装出一个笑容，眼睛却困惑而无助。

中堂感觉心浮气躁。

“中堂先生。”

“什么？”

“如果我是有理由的话，你是不是会更好接受一点呢？”

“什么？”

“如果这能让你好受一点的话……”木林若有所思地点了点头，“比如说我天生不正常，或者小时候受过虐待什么的。”

“有吗？”

“没有。”

“那你在说什么蠢话。”

“我想让中堂先生开心一点。”

淡淡的血味弥漫在中堂的嘴里，他咬破了脸颊内部。中堂松开拳头，直视着他，身体因为过度紧绷而疼痛。

木林别过脸去。

“又失败了啊。”他说，轻轻地。

“疯子。”

“医生说我神志很正常哦，不然也不会在这里了。我也不那么觉得。而且中堂先生不也是那么想的吗？你的证词也是那么说的。嗯，我想想：嫌疑人有完全的民事能力，也能分辨对错，他只是不在乎。中堂先生撒谎了呢，明明知道我在乎。”

“你在乎什么。”

“中堂先生啊。”

血腥味渗进了喉咙里面，瘸腿疼得厉害，中堂看着自己的指关节，因为过于用力而发白。

“闭嘴。”他说。

“要怎么才能相信我呢？”

“胡说八道。”

木林点了点头，脸上是掩饰不住的失落，他低下眼，看着桌子。惺惺作态的样子让人恶心，不过至少他安静了下来。缓慢地，中堂的呼吸恢复了，他感觉很疲倦。

“时间差不多要到了。”木林说，“得给中堂先生需要的东西吧。”

“什么？”

“嗯，这个月，我喜欢上了盆栽，自由活动的时候试着栽种了一束风信子，按照园艺杂志，认真地做，长得很不错，很期待会长出什么样的花，基本上能想到的只有这个了。”

手指敲了一下桌子。

“这个星期终于要开花了，但是等我去看的时候，发现整朵花被人连根挖了出来，踩得七零八落。真可惜，明明只差一点点了。”

“那还真是遗憾。”

“才不遗憾吧。我的杂志被人撕了，笔记本泡了墨水，做的手工艺品被摔坏了，剃须刀的电池被换成用光了的，内衣被人划烂，食物里面总是混着泥土，这些莫名其妙的事情，不断发生。看守所里面本来就不允许运动，所以除了坐着不动，我什么也不能做了。”

“真糟糕。”

“中堂先生，给了我的室友们多少钱呢？就像当初收买我一样吗？又是怎么给的呢？”

“听不懂你在说什么。”

“是啊，毕竟中堂先生不是犯罪份子。所以嘛，我就稍微反击了一下。”

中堂看着他。

“我呀，偷偷从欺负我欺负得罪厉害的山田的剃须刀里面拆出刀片，然后刷牙的时候，趁所有人都不在，在脸上划了一道，接着假装很害怕地大叫。刀子扔在地上，再撒点血，看起来越恐怖越好，等狱警来的时候，再指认他。嘛，之后发现好像太深了一点，不过不是这样，效果也不好吧。不好意思，中堂先生大概得加钱了。”

“不是说想让我开心吗？”

“没办法，那家伙不让我睡觉，每次一睡着，就用拳头猛锤榻榻米。我还是有人权的，对吧？实在是不好意思……”

“你也会睡不着觉啊。”

“会的。”

狱警提示还有五分钟了，木林点头哈腰，然后看向自动售后机，一脸留恋。

“中堂先生能买牛奶咖啡给我喝吗？”他说，“好久没喝了。”

“不行。出狱了自己去买。”

“诶……中堂先生真的想让我生活在地狱里面啊。还是不要太执着比较好，太在意的话，可能自己也会被卷进去。”

“我已经生活在地狱里面了。”中堂说，惊讶于自己语气的平静，“从很久以前开始就是了。”

他看向木林。

“现在轮到你了。”

木林看向他。

“有点可怕呢。”他笑了，“我很期待。”

中堂站了起来，狱警看向他们，走了过来。

“中堂先生在等吧，等我出狱的那天。”

“是啊。”

“我知道，不过十年可是很长的一段时间，真的没关系吗？”

“很快就会过去了。”

“也是，中堂先生的耐性一向很好。”他站了起来，让狱警搜身，“这样的话，我要不要添点乱子，延长一下刑期？啊，表情不要那么可怕，我只是在开玩笑罢了。”

“你们在说什么？”狱警说。

“他想杀了我哦。”木林说。“不过我很安全，因为有各位警察先生。只是他就比较辛苦了。”

狱警怀疑地看了中堂一眼，摇了摇头。

“准备回去！”他宣布。

“下个星期再见。”木林点头。

他喊着口号，加入了囚犯的队伍，很快变成了不起眼、没有特征的一员。中堂坐在那里，和其他或表情麻木、或泪眼婆娑的家属，看着他们离开，回到属于他们的地方去。没有自由的地方，赎罪的地方。

开什么玩笑。

走出监狱的时候，他们还给中堂之前登记的东西，中堂一边打开手机，一边走向停车场。只有他一个是开车来的，所以停车场里面很空旷，他坐进车里之后，感觉被麻木而疲倦的愤怒淹没。

手机上只有一条新信息， _结束了吗？_ 神仓所长问。

很容易忘记六年前神仓所长也在那里，他是和三澄一起赶到的，所以比久部六郎迟一点，比东海林早一点。久部那时死死地压在木林身上，右手被手术刀戳穿，留下了永久的残疾。不过记不清了，中堂能记得的只有躺在一片血泊里面，三澄美琴按住他的脖子，大喊着要他维持神志清醒。

所长当时应该是在报警吧，也可能是在叫救护车。

即使是发生在自己身上的事情，经过了这么久，依然显得不真切了，破碎而混乱，剩下的只有细节，以及气味。

还有笑声。

躺在血泊里面，模模糊糊地看到在久部的钳制之下，露出的那半张脸发出的笑声。

_你说了这一次我要多少都可以的。所以我只不过是和你玩玩罢了，中堂先生。_

_不要那么认真。_

中堂发动了汽车，可能快要下雨了，他的腿隐隐作痛。

回去的路还很长。

到了东京之后，天看起来阴沉沉的，像是要下雨了，中堂在楼下停好车，给神仓所长回复了一个信息，然后关了手机。

他反锁了门，再扣上门链，接着捡起地上的邮件，扔到桌子上。外面的天更暗了，他热了一份照烧鸡肉味方便米饭，冲了一包速食汤，一边吃一边看邮件。

有国税局寄来的邮件，有UDI的邮件，有房租、水电费、网络费的账单，有《柳叶刀》和其他杂志的订阅通知，还有优惠券广告。都沾上了油和汤汁，中堂满不在乎地把不重要的邮件扔到待处理的那一堆里面，无视已经堆得和小山一样。

最后一封邮件，上面盖着监狱的邮戳，以及通过狱警审查的蓝色标记。他接着吃完了饭，把塑料盒扔到垃圾桶里，拿起邮件拆开。

“中堂系医生 亲启：

前略，一直承蒙您的关照，辛苦了。

差不多又到了每个月的这个时候，这个说法是不是有点暧昧？不过在监狱里面呆久了，总感觉脑子也变得糊涂了，可能很多东西都变得搞不清楚了，所以请谅解我吧！

话虽如此，到了这个月，我进监狱已经六年了。昨天洗澡的时候，听到狱警在聊天，他们好像以为中堂先生是我的恋人，说的话很粗鲁，所以我就不复述了。这也是我的错，毕竟做了那样的事情，中堂先生只是被牵连了。但是这六年里，中堂先生每个星期一都来探望我，风雨无阻，所以被误会的话，也是无可奈何的吧。

以下是近况汇报：这个月的A餐有炖牛肉供应，真是太好了，一年只有这样一次的机会，不过这个星期我大部分时间都是在医药室里面度过的，据说是因为脸上的伤深到了骨头，不过因为打了麻醉药，所以我不是很清楚。我喜欢医药室，很轻松，气味也很像以前工作的地方和UDI，从某种意义上来说，有种怀念的感觉。谢谢中堂先生让我有了这样的机会。

已经在监狱里面呆了六年，慢慢地和外界失去了联系，总觉得好像失去了现实感。虽然以前总是觉得因为工作的关系，感觉周围的一切都不是很真实，除了自己之外，无法理解其他人，无法建立联系——现在想想，中堂先生竟然和这样的我成为了朋友，还有了那样的关系，真是难以置信。不过，我和中堂先生的时机，总是那么不巧，如果早点遇到你，事情是不是会不一样呢？

我想不会吧。因为中堂先生是中堂先生，我是我。

不过，我有时也会感到嫉妒。即使是那样的关系，中堂先生为什么也不能像那样爱我呢？真是不成熟的想法。

真正被剥离了社会联系之后，才意识到了自由的可贵。不过毕竟我不是一个人，中堂先生的时间，也和我一起停止了吧。

从某种意义上来说，我认为中堂先生确实是我的恋人，因为中堂先生会一直等着我的吧。

最近经常在想，出狱的时候，我大概已经44岁了，中堂先生已经57岁了吧，不再年轻了。不过如果我表现良好，大概会得到假释，可能还是得请中堂先生在我的律师向假释委员会申请的时候，为我美言几句。

等我出来的时候，中堂先生会怎么（狱警用钢笔删除的痕迹）了我呢？是（删除的痕迹），还是（删除的痕迹），抑或是（删除的痕迹）杀呢？我很期待，每次想到这件事情，都几乎睡不着觉。

为了那一天，我会好好地活下去。所以请中堂先生一定要保重身体。

 

                                                                                            木林南云”

中堂读完之后，折起信纸。在一阵突如其来的愤怒里，他攥紧拳头，感觉粗糙的纸页逐渐变形，破碎，刺进掌心里面。他颤抖得厉害，手指抽搐，过了好一会儿，才逐渐平息下来。平静下来之后，他尽力抚平了信纸，粗暴地塞回信封里面，再拿到卧室里，放到如今已经有一拳厚的文件夹里面。

他站着，感觉筋疲力尽。

明天还要上班，没有力气想太多。

洗完澡之后，中堂换了T恤和短裤，走到阳台上。他开了一罐啤酒，喝了一口，顺便打开手机。有一条新信息， _中堂医生，你还好吗？明天要来我家吃饭吗？_ 神仓所长问，发送时间是半个小时前。

 _我还好吗？_ 中堂掂量着这个问题。

他又喝了一口啤酒。

_总感觉，脑子慢慢变得不正常了。_

中堂喝完了啤酒，捏扁易拉罐，扔到地上。他长长地吐出一口气后，两个胳膊肘挨在阳台摇摇欲坠的栏杆上。夜色已经很深了，四下很安静，中堂低下头，看着下面深不见底的黑暗。

他耐心地等待着。

 

FIN


End file.
